Carved in Flesh
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: Sauske...why?" "When he started taking my mind from me, I couldn't take risk of forgetting you." ::vauge Hint of SasNaru:: but it's there. Oneshot,inspired by Only You by SasuNaru-Foreva-325


Summay: "Sauske...why?" "When he started taking my mind from me, I couldn't take risk of forgetting you."

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, I would go yaoi crazy. I have such a pervy mind ;p

A/N: Okay, this was inspired by Only You by SasuNaru-Foreva-324, so I shall rightfully dedicate this story to her(i think its a her) So I wrote this up rather than finish an essay. I had to get this out or I would never been able to finish my essay. Since class is in 40 minutes and I don't have time to finish a 4 page essay and I'm on page one, guess that means I'm skipping class. So be it. I'll make up for it, but hope you enjoy this story that had to be written up.

Please Review

* * *

_**Carved In Flesh**_

It was hard to tell the tears from the rain, but he'd rather not see either on such a beautiful face at the moment. It caused his heart to clench painfully to know that those tears were because of him. He would give anything, do anything, and pray to anyone for a way to stop them those tears from falling those sky blue eyes.

"Stop crying," he whispered softly in a breaking voice. He moved slowly and painfully, and as much as his chains allowed until he was toe to toe with the owner of the leaking eyes. "Please Naruto…please stop crying." He never pleaded in his life_**, never**_, but he couldn't help it now.

He fell to his knees with a thud but ignored that pain because the pain in his heart was too much to ignore. He reached up, not caring that the rain now fell in his eyes, mixing with his tears, his fingers touched Naruto's cheek and in a desperate motion wiped away those offending tears.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered softly, not able to move, but he couldn't look away from the painful expression his best friend and his worst enemy wore as he attempted to wipe away his tears. He could only look down as his tears feel heavily.

"Stop crying, Naruto PLEASE!" Sasuke cried out continuing wiping the falling tears. Sasuke let his head fall into the folds of Naruto's jacket, his hands falling to clutch at the offending orange jacket.

Naruto's body shook, not from the cold air, but at the broken sight in front of him, the imaged of his chained broken friend. It caused his heart to ache great pain.

He wasn't sure if his legs gave out, or if he lowered himself to his knees, but in matter of seconds he was kneeling in front of the Uchiha who was know sitting on his legs, looking down defeated.

Naruto gazed at his friend through a watery image. They both were soaked, both of their hairs were now flat lifeless and dull, which was how they felt. Sasuke was wearing a black one piece that hugged his body, his thick chains that was enhanced with the power to stop his chakra usage, was around his wrist and ankles. He was pretty sure that his ninja clothes were pretty much ruined beyond repair.

Naruto felt fresh tears cloud his eyes when he saw the Uchiha's arms, he couldn't look away. He couldn't shut it out, the image of his name scared deeply in each arm.

"Wh-why" Naruto managed out with a hard swallow sitting on his legs.

Sasuke looked up, seeing the clouds in the blue eyes, yet also seeing those same eyes staring as his arms, he understood. His voice was soft without the ability to hold much strength.

"When he started taking my mind from me, I couldn't take the risk of forgetting you, I had to save what was left I had of you, even if it was just a name. So every time he took a memory, I wrote your name, incase it was a memory of you." He held out his chained arms, and looked at the self inflicted tattoos, _NARUTO. _That name was written over and over again in on his arms.

"Sasuke-"

"It would be fine if he wretched my mind completely out of this body, but some part of you had to stay, Naruto, had to stay. For if some part of me lived somewhere in a deep corner of my mind, as long as I know about your name on these arms, I could live like that, if for an eternity."

"Stop Sasuke, you Teme," Naruto cried out pulling his face in his hands, he couldn't stop the heart filled sobs. "How could you say that now? I can't do anything more for you, I tried and tried and tried damn it, but in the end…in the end..."

Sasuke shook his head and lurched forward until he had fallen in Naruto's lap, his arms wrapped around _his_ Naruto and he buried his face in his jacket once more.

"I said stop crying, do that for me, Dobe. Just stop, my heart can't take anymore." Sasuke whimpered in a low voice, although it was heard, cold arms wrapped around his head and he felt Naruto's face in his wet hair.

"I can't stop, my heart won't let me." Naruto whispered back in just as much pain. "I can't go on without you." Sasuke shoulder took with each silent sob he let out.

They closed their eyes to the world around them, not caring what was witnessed by the most of the whole Konoha village. They ignored the Jounin warriors that closed in on them.

"It's time."


End file.
